The Boy is Mine: Far Cry 3
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Three-shot story: Jason finds himself stuck in Daisy's mixed emotions for him. How will Liza react to the feelings Jason shares with Daisy? The Pirate King isn't too pleased to find this out either, and once Vaas finds out, shit instantly hits the fan! Rating will change! Sexual themes, slash, Daisy/Jason, Vaas/Jason, violence, with other mixed themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I haven't made a Far Cry story in a while now, and I am glad that I am because I really love Vaas! This is going to be a three-shot about Jason/Daisy, but it's definitely going to have Vaas/Jason love! Jason and Daisy finally realize that they have liked each other for a long time, and they begin to show it on the island. Vaas finds out about them and shit hits the fan! Its almost like a love triangle thing, but not truly because it seems to me in the game that Jason didn't like Daisy in that kind of way, so...yeah! Please read and defintitely enjoy!******

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this. I gladly leave them all to the rightful owners!  


**Warnings: Just language******

The Boy Is Mine: Far Cry 3

****

::

He returned to the cave an hour after his disappearance, catching the attention of only Daisy. She was sitting near the tent where Liza and Oliver had to have been this whole time, Jason's direction turned toward her, standing near the entrance. Daisy stood up from her sitting position and waited for Jason to get close. All that was heard were the drops of water, falling from the cave walls in to the pond below. Their eyes met when he got close enough and she smiled. Jason just stretched the back of his neck and gave her one in return.

"Liza was worried about you, so I told her to lay down, she's sleeping, so is Oliver, but I was worried too," the blond friend of his admitted, trying to be as quiet as she could but loud enough for his ears to recognize.

Jason only stared in to those blue eyes of hers and carefully took in her words. They made him nervous, one because she was a beautiful girl, and two because she was his brother's girl, well used to be and he didn't want to be any part of her as long as she was still Grant's.

Grant would've beaten the shit out of him."I'm fine, Daisy," Jason replied matter of factly, his tone low, and his eyes looked away from her almost immediately. That gesture and tone of his made her furrow her brows and worry more for him. Daisy missed Grant deeply, but that didn't mean she had to stay that way forever. She has always had a thing for Jason; she'd be lying if she said he was fucking ugly. That was total shit! Jason turned his eyes to the tent where Liza and Oliver slept and he couldn't keep his eyes off it.

Liza was a total fool for Jason, and he knew it, and Liza even knew it. He didn't like it though, she didn't need to worry and fret for his safety. He saved her, Oliver and Daisy. Everything will be fine once he gets Keith and Riley back safe.

"Jason, please be careful," Daisy told him in a soft voice, and her face hurt. She had put one hand over his forearm and looked down at all the many tattoos. She wanted to ask about them a long time ago when they first appeared but now that didn't bother her. His attitude is what was the problem. Jason met her eyes again and his arm pulled away from under her touch.

He left without a word. He wanted to stay, but Daisy was making it too hard for him to. On his way towards the entrance, he looked in to the sky and marveled at the warm orange sunset over the horizon before him. This was a beautiful island, but the people that resided in it were more than half dangerous and fucking nuts, while the leftovers were homeless and starved, living in fear. Just as he stepped foot outside the cave, Daisy's voice was heard just above the sounds of the jungle wildlife. He had no want to turn around, but he did anyway.

"Jason," Daisy ran up to him, her breathing rapid and her face flushed. He looked back at her and kept silent. She got close to him and put both hands on his back, cautious of his response. He did jump a little at her touch, but he didn't say a word.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, giving Daisy quite a disturbing look of anger. He didn't sound happy at all. The look in his eye gave her the chills and she didn't like it.

He used to be the crazy, immature asshole that they all loved, but now he was nothing more than a living being. Jason was just a soul on two legs. "I want to come with you," she stated in between breaths, slipping her hands away from his back. All of a sudden, he went quiet again.

Jason looked at her funny and turned his back away from her. "What about Liza?" Jason questioned, sounding a little bit worried for her. Daisy looked in to his eyes. "Oliver will look after her Jason, I am going with you weither you want me to or not," there was a sudden change in Daisy's tone and Jason backed up. She was always a bitch when she was mad and nobody liked that. Jason could feel the warm air brush against his skin and it felt nice. It almost distracted him enough to forget about what Daisy had said.

"There are psychos out there Daisy," Jason cawed, pointing a finger ahead of him. Daisy just crossed her arms and walked on passed him without a care. Jason had forgotten how much she hated being pushed and bossed around. She didn't even take any of Grant's shit and he was a big man.

**.**

Walking in step with her, Jason kept his eyes on the path ahead. Neither one of them said a word. They were both waiting for the other one to break the silence.

It took a while for them to speak. It was driving them both insane! "Why aren't you saying anything?" Daisy's voice broke the quietness, and it caused Jason to stop. He looked her way, lips dry and eyes dull. "I don't want you to come with me, you don't know what is out there, and I don't want you to get hurt," out of nowhere, Jason's voice had become something so soft and it totally surprised Daisy.

She wanted to fucking shove him and hold him close. That sudden change in him made her almost tear up. Looking up at him, Daisy craddled her arms around Jason's neck and brought herself close to him, taking it all in. The contact had startled Jason, and he pulled her away. "I have to do this on my own, Daisy, Grant is dead and I don't want to risk loosing Riley, or Keith for that matter," he explained to her with his hands on both of her hips. While holding her, he could feel just how small she was. She had boney hips but she also had some meat on her that made her body much more wonderful. He had to let her go.

Daisy just stared at him and tears began to roll down her face. Jason was surprised by this and went quiet. Maybe he had changed and not for the better. Even he himself had noticed a few changes in himself and they weren't all that was making her cry. "Please don't go," Daisy just stood there, her arms at her sides and tears staining her pretty face.

Jason could only turn his back and continue on his way. He couldn't just stand there and look at her anymore. He hated that look on her face. He had to leave.

**::**

**E/N: So, Jason just left Daisy in the dirt, poor girl. Anyway, tell me how it was and stick around for the next updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Jason wanders off to find Buck again, and realizes what he's just done to Daisy. He doesn't go back but not too far from the cave, Daisy is able to catch up to him. Her feelings for Jason come out, but Jason sadly doesn't know how he feels until Daisy shows him; Vaas makes his first appearance! Please read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Daisy/Jason, and language**

**The Boy is Mine Part Two: Far Cry 3**

**::**

He made it down the long winding path not too far from the cave and his thoughts brought up Daisy. Jason suddenly felt his head pound and he groaned to himself. He didn't stop walking though, he had to get this done, he just had to save Riley and Keith. On his travel forward, he continued to hear branch after branch snap close behind. It made his skin crawl but as soon as he had turned his head to gaze over his shoulder, he was ultimately 'attacked' by Daisy. He knew it was her; she had an indescribable sweet scent to her and that blond hair of hers shined like gold in the sun light.

Her arms were tight around his neck and he just couldn't help but feel like an idiot. He didn't want to get close, but he did. Jason's arms wrapped around Daisy tight and they embraced like lovers.

The breeze was warm and Jason closed his eyes to revel in it all. He missed Grant, he really fucking missed him, but being in Daisy's arms gave him a sweet sense of happiness. Jason had no fucking clue why he was feeling the way he did around Daisy, he was still trying to work things out between Liza and him, but all of that was suddenly tossed over the shoulder.

Jason was giving in to those damn feelings of his. Daisy was small, peach skin soft to the touch and her body was flush against his. It was causing a massive eruption of mixed emotions.

The fucking thoughts she was giving him were creating an unbareable distraction, and as she pulled away, her arms still around his neck, her eyes glimmered with something Jason couldn't quite define and soon, she was on his lips, taking away his every last breath.

Jason watched her as they kissed. He loved the way her eyes closed and how her deep golden eyelashes curled to perfection.

She tasted like candy and summer.

He tilted his head only slightly for a better angle at her lips and his hands found her hips again. This was happening and Jason had a feeling if he didn't back out now, he wouldn't be able to at all. He loved Liza, he had no idea if he wanted to stay with her anymore, but he surely loved her.

Jason was no longer that immature jerk that used to go around and flirt with other women behind Liza's back. He was different and he kind of liked it. So he pulled away, ending the kiss and removed his hands from Daisy's hips. Their eyes suddenly met in a strange way that hurt him and he turned around leaving her a second time.

Daisy stared at the back of his head, watching him leave. She was pissed! She knew Jason liked her just as much, now he was just being stubborn, trying to ignore his feelings.

He wasn't that far that she couldn't reach him. "Stop!" Daisy called out and Jason promptly stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly and looked down at the ground before meeting her stare. He didn't enjoy the stomach turning feeling he was getting from her stare, it made him upset, almost angry. He kissed her, there was nothing more he wanted or needed to say, but he listened anyway.

Daisy balled her hands in to tight fists and Jason took note of that. "I-I need you Jason!" Daisy cried out to him, raising her voice so the whole damn island could hear. Jason felt his brows knit together and he came close to Daisy, suddenly frightening her by his speed and expression. She went silent. He stood taller than her, looking down in to her ocean blue eyes. He took another step forward. She had nothing to back up in to besides the rough trees close by.

"Daisy," Jason's lips parted just enough for that one word to escape his sun-chapped lips, his tone very soft. The woman before him pressed her back in to the tree behind her, and was bracing herself, waiting for him to enclose her. She had wanted to be with Jason for a while now, even while in her relationship with Grant. She never dared speak of it around him, but Grant always had a suspicion.

"I need to find Riley and Keith, I just have to," Jason ran one hand over his face to wipe away all the sweat and half the exhaustion of the day, quickly catching her sudden change of expression.

They were silent, too damn quiet, besides the insane wildlife that roamed these parts. The exotic birds were loud and the croaks of bullfrogs rang in their ears. Daisy put one hand over Jason's wrist, exhaled softly and pulled. "I'm coming with like I said," she told him, and that was his cue to give up and let her do whatever the hell she wanted. He was wasting time arguing with her and it was driving him mad, so to hell with it.

**.**

As darker as the day got, the island breeze had become hotter, strange as it seemed. Daisy brushed the back of her hand across her forehead and collected the unwanted sweat in to the bed of her flesh. Jason knew the consequences of bringing Daisy along. He wasn't stupid, the men out here, those fucking pirates were insane, and Jason would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

The further on they've traveled, the more Daisy began to fret. She stayed close by Jason's side, wanting to cling to him, but also wanting to give him space. Now that Grant was gone, she wanted Jason even more. Her feelings now had a chance to come out.

Trees surrounded the couple for miles, tall grass and startling growls. Jason was too quiet and it worried Daisy.

"Jason, I need you so bad!" Daisy was now sounding too desperate and Jason could only stop and stare at her like she was a dumbass. She was sounding like a crazy obsessed woman, but in a way, Jason enjoyed it.

They both stopped in the middle of the trees and tall grass, listening the the sounds of nature and inhaling the tropical scents of the island. Their eyes met, and suddenly Jason pulled her body against his, kissing the hell out of her lips until she was moaning against his. That kiss was awfully unexpected and rough, but Daisy had no problem with it.

He cupped her face carefully in to his hands and deepened the kiss. Minutes later his hands later left her face, and traveled down the outline of her body, urging her to lay down where they stood.

Daisy didn't think too much about it and laid back in to the grass, watching Jason come down on her. Their lips collided again, and Jason's hands took free reign of her body. Their pulses raced and their bodies burned along with the violent kisses they shared. Before long, Jason had Daisy's dirty pink tank pulled up and over her head, making a pile of clothes right beside them. All that was left was her bra and matching panties. He had already pulled everything else off.

Sitting above her, with not even half of his weight on her, he strips himself carefully, making sure not to hurt her in anyway, and presses his chest against hers, smothering her lips in painful kisses.

Daisy let her hands trace his tense back muscles, moving down further until her fingertips met the dimples in his back. She smiled in the kiss and let the heat and the feelings get the better of her completely.

Finally deep inside her, Jason realized just how long it's been. The sensations wrecked his body quite drastically, and he shivered under Daisy's gentle touch, burying his face in to the nook of her neck. She shut her eyes softly and held him tight while he moved against her. He breathed heavy from his nose and the hotness of his breath covered her in warm chills. She's wanted this for so damn long and now that it was happening, she didn't know what to think.

As their lips met again, this time passionately, one of Jason's hands caressing her jaw, a loud howl had broken through their soft sounds and caused them to stop everything.

The darkness was getting closer, but there was still enough light for them to see. Jason thought about pulling out, but he thought about Daisy, and how that would make her feel, but hell, who knows what the fuck made that sound. He wiggled himself out of her, and Daisy let out a little whimper, just before kissing his lips again.

Jason kissed back and placed a wet one on her cheek as well, before standing up. The sound, it happened again and this time it was closer, and there were more than one. He helped her to her feet, and they both dressed as fast as they could. His erection died down, and his emotions went hard and serious. Daisy had been more startled and rattled than serious. The howling never stopped, and they crawled right under her skin.

Jason had seen more shit than the rest of his friends, and he was expecting to find a rabid dog or two come from out of the wild brush, but hell no! The howling had gotten so close, and now the grass was waving from side to side, and it wasn't just the breeze.

From ahead, a pirate appeared, his grin covered by a red bandana, weapon visible in his hand. Daisy gasped involuntarily and stood beside Jason. Jason instantly felt his body flush from head to toe. Another one appeared.

"Jason," Daisy whispered his name, and he held her close with one arm. He watched the two pirates stop in place, looking over at each other then back at Jason. He swallowed thickly, and the howling continued, this time right behind him. He had a definite idea on who the hell that was.

"Found you, hermano," his voice, that tone, fucking everything about him raked down Jason's spine, mentally tearing him to shreds. He tightened his jaw and jumped forward, turning to face that sadistic mother fucker, with Daisy still close by him.

Now he knew he was up against something uncontrollable.

**::**

**E/N: Vaas is one bad-boy! I just love that crazy man. The final chapter will be crazy and a little dirty, so stick around and I hope you readers enjoyed this one! I always did like a little bit of Daisy/Jason, but now I like them even more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Vaas finally gets what he wants from Jason, but Daisy is unfortunately along for the 'ride'. Sorry for such a short Author's Note, but I didn't know what to say. Please read the warnings below. There will be slash, and if you do not like that kind of thing, please don't read! But if you do, go right ahead!**

**Warnings: Violence, language, Vaas/Jason, slight dialogue of sexual assault, and slight Daisy/Vaas, Daisy/Pirates**

**The Boy is Mine: Part Three: Far Cry 3**

**::**

Their eyes met suddenly and Jason could feel his chest pound painfully. He definitely knew who he was up against, but that man came clear out of nowhere and that's what had scared the fuck out of the two Americans. Cocking his head just slightly, Vaas slowly created one hell of a smirk, both hands hidden behind his back. 

"What the hell do you want?" Jason crowed, stepping an inch up from where Daisy stood, getting closer towards the pirate king, without thinking about what he could be hiding behind his back.

Vaas's men let out a quiet chuckle and Vaas himself snickered, finally revealing to Jason what he was saving for later. Shining in the dying sunset was a large hunting knife raised in Vaas's hand, showing it off like it was something special. Jason's throat tightened and so did his chest. Daisy was clearly frightened, but did her best to try and hide it.

"I got a little curious," Vaas answered with a crooked grin, pointing the tip of the knife at Jason. Daisy's fingers on Jason's arm grew tighter and he began to worry for her safety. Licking his lips, Vaas explored Jason's form with his eyes. Jason felt the filth of those eyes and got in the man's face. The American had quite the balls for stepping up so damn close to a derranged maniac. He furrowed his brows quite irately and never felt as ready for Vaas's shit as he did now.

"You are a fucking pig!" Jason cursed wickedly, spitting in the process, which made Vaas's smile dissipate so suddenly. The surrounding air was way beyond the temperature it once was and it bothered Mr. Brody even more.

Daisy let a soft whimper escape her lips and it caught Vaas's attention. "You think so hermano?" Vaas spoke, his tone soft as he made his way over towards Daisy, angering the fuck out of Jason. "Back the hell up, Vaas!" the younger man had snapped and the woman behind him jumped. He felt her shiver and before long at all, Jason was hanging by a thread. That hunting knife of Vaas's was now pressed length wise across his throat, threatening to kill, and their eyes met again. Vaas was now the close one, standing an inch or so shorter, inhaling Jason's only scent.

With a snap of the older man's two fingers, his men were at his sides in seconds. "Be a good boy and I won't hurt your precious piece of ass, 'kay hermano?" the older man cocked his head and stared the young man in the eyes, meaning what he fucking said. Jason went suddenly silent and Vaas smiled, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against Jason's.

Daisy was on the verge of shedding tears, those unwanted tears she didn't want anyone of them to see. Jason flinched at the sudden contact, realizing the knife was still pressed against his throat, his jugular was in trouble if he screwed up.

"She will enjoy watching you take it up the ass, Jason, my boys won't mind either," Vaas hummed against the American's ear, getting a wild shiver in response. Jason was finally speechless; it was a good thing, but Vaas needed some kind of acknowledgement. Daisy was shaking almost uncontrollably, watching that strange pirate take control over Jason. It made her stomach turn and her head go blurry. Jason had no choice; he was under the knife.

"Fuck you!" a slip of those words made Jason's heart pound. Vaas pushed the knife closer in to his throat until he noticed a few speckles of red liquid drip on to the blade. Jason sucked in his bottom lip and knawed on it like hell.

Vaas examined the younger man's body with his only free hand, bandaged and blood stained. He knew Jason was nervous, and terrified for his pitiful life. Looking over at Daisy, Vaas gave her a wink and went in to kiss Jason hard. Jason mumbled shit behind those lips and recognized the intense feeling of Vaas's body against his own.

**.**

In time, Vaas, keeping his dominant title, had Jason on the island ground, arms painfully criss-crossed behind his back, with the hunting knife aimed at the back of his neck. Daisy was evidently shaken by the scene she had been forced to watch. That man could tear open Jason's throat at any given time.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll take care of your man, right hermano?" turning his daring eyes away from Daisy, Vaas looked down at Jason, whose face sat in the mud and filth of the ground beneath him and smiled, catching sight of his emerald eyes. "Why are you doing this, Vaas?" Jason wiggled just faintly underneath Vaas's weight, his tone demanding but not rough at all. He knew when to ease up on the nastiness when Vaas was around.

Silence took over for a second or two before Vaas acknowledged the guy. "I am doing this because I have the power to, Jason, I have control over you and the little bitch of yours, and I am fucking positive I can make you feel hell of a lot more than that little chica can!" Vaas's words were violent and dirty, lips terrifying Jason's ears. Daisy was quiet for the longest time and it pleased Vaas; he was excited to see the look on her face when he's done with Mr. Brody. "I saw you two fuck, and I got to say, Jason, you looked pretty pathetic," Vaas let out a hysterical laugh and grabbed a fistful of the young man's hair, pushing his face harder in to the dirt.

He let out a groan and had the taste of dirt on his tongue. Jason wanted to say something so bad to the fucker, but he knew the consequences of doing so.

Vaas could see in the young man that it was a struggle to breathe. Vaas was a big man, but he was purposely weighing him down just for the hell of it and it was working. He was entertained to a point. Daisy just stood there on shaken legs and the fear had been the only other thing holding her up right.

"Don't look so scared, Vaas won't hurt him," one of the taller pirates came up to her and cooed in her ear, causing her chest to pound. Jason couldn't see a damn thing so he had no idea what those fuckers could be doing to her. "Don't hurt Daisy, please," Jason was quiet and defeated. He knew that hunting knife was still somewhere and one slip up and he'd be a dead man, but he needed them all to know that he cared for her. Losing Grant was more than enough. Vaas sat up, back erect and traced the tip of his knife down the middle of Jason's back, powerful enough to cause a bit of ripping of his shirt. Vaas snickered softly and leaned in to Jason, putting more force against his rib cage and flicked his tongue at his earlobe.

"I won't hurt her if you let me have some fun, hermano," his voice, the softness of it raked down Jason's spine, moving slow as physically possible. Hands found Jason's hips and began to travel upward, underneath his shirt, feeling every little bit of his skin.

Daisy began to sob and one of the pirates grabbed her by the shoulders firmly. "Jason will enjoy it, don't cry for him," his accent was strong and so was that smokey scent on his breath against her neck. She jumped and her body ached. She wanted to do something, but she was stuck. So instead she whimpered. "Please don't hurt me," she sobbed and her entire body began to shake in the pirate's grip. He looked down at her neck from behind, and saw tears roll down her face.

"Just stay quiet and watch," and finally, he released his grip and she let out a small fake sigh of relief. Jason kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see a damn thing. Vaas's hands rolled around the underside of Jason, teasing his stomach and fingertips circling his belly-button.

He tried to wiggle in discomfort but Vaas's weight was too much. He thought about Daisy and what she could be feeling this very moment. He felt almost sick to his stomach. With his arms still bent awkwardly behind his back, Jason did all he could to ignore the erupting pain, but nothing worked. "Have you ever felt this way about anyone, hermano?" Vaas spoke to him all softly and quite nonchalanlty like this was something absolutely normal, one hand releasing his arms and quickly pinning them at his sides.

"Get it over with," Jason said in return, and gave his ass a wiggle. He wanted it to be over, he just wanted it to all be over with even if it meant trying to turn the man on. Vaas wasn't looking for that kind of answer, even the ass grinding wasn't admired. Vaas growled something animalistic and clawed Jason's throat from the front, nearly strangling him.

"You don't like me Jason, huh, you don't want to be fucked by me is that it or are you just being a fucking bitch?!" he crowed heavily and leaned in again to his ear, bitting down hard on the cartilage, while painfully smothering his dick. Jason's lips moved in a speechless whimper.

He had no clue where this was all headed now. "I want to hear you say 'fuck me, Vaas', say it or I hurt the girl," his foreign voice was serious and hard. He tightened his fingers around Jason's throat, waiting for him to say something.

Daisy wanted to look away, but instead she cried and watched. "Please, please leave Jason alone," Daisy's little voice had broke through finally and Vaas's ears perked right up like a dog. He let go of Jason's throat and his dick, standing up with a visible hard-on. She continued to shake like a child lost in the rain, cold and alone. She wasn't alone and she wished she was. Vaas went up to her slowly, and once he was close enough, he had one hand around her neck and the other forcing her hand against the front of his cargo pants.

Jason saw it play out and he was careful as he got to his feet. "Daisy, don't do this!" Jason cried out and suddenly he was surrounded by the two pirates. They held him by the arms, and pushed him on his ass. "Stay the fuck down!" one of them cursed and Jason growled right back. Vaas eyed her up and down and back again. "I wasn't going to hurt your Jason, chica, he needs to understand and know that he is my fucking property, okay, and you, you, oh you have something I can use," the way he spoke, the way his words came out, she just knew he was a fucking psycho.

She could feel his dick jerk through his pants and it disgusted her. "On your knees, and don't make me tell you again," he caught her blue eyes and pulled up the hem of his tank slightly to show a gun he had been hiding this whole time.

Her eyes went wide and tears stopped falling. She was terrified beyond words, and somehow beyond actions. She couldn't do a thing but listen.

Jason watched her obey and made an attempt to stand back up, but the pirates kicked him in the shin and it sent him right back down. "Fuck you guys!" he cursed, finally he cursed, and it made him smile. The pirates knew now wasn't a good time to get in to a fight; Jason could say anything he wanted, any word his lips wanted to muster, but later was when shit was going to get nuts!

She was on her knees, hands holding tightly to her own thighs, staring at his boots. Vaas was silent as he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his front and finally they came falling down to his ankles. That's what scared her the most. Jason was going to fucking snap! "Have you ever seen a dick so proud before, chica?" Vaas teased, grabbing it by the base and shaking it in her face. Daisy squirmed and wiggled not even an inch away. Her eyes were shut tight and tears fell again.

Vaas used one hand to bring her face back up. "Sit up," he ordered again, and she listened. His size was big and maybe even a little bit bigger than Jason, but it didn't excite her. It disgusted her. She didn't want a stranger's dick in her mouth.

She continued to listen no matter how loud Jason was or how crazy her conscience was being. Daisy was a good girl and placed one hand on the man's tinted thigh and moved in, slowly pressing the warm tip in to her mouth. The pirates smiled, Jason stared dumb-founded, while Vaas smiled and watched her move like a pro.

Her mouth was hot and it shook Vaas. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed lightly. He opened his mouth halfway and let out a gasp. But just before she could even reach the end with him, Vaas pushed her off, sending her to the ground and put himself away. "Pretty good, but Jason could do better, have fun!" he waved down at her with the most stupidest smile on his lips and walked away, giving his two boys free rein.

Jason was now able to get to his feet, but once he did, Vaas pushed him against a tree, and smothered his lips in painful kisses. The American groaned and used his two hands to choke him, but Vaas still somehow had the upper hand.

He quickly removed his tank, removed Jason's with a struggle and forced down his jeans. "Don't be so tense Jason, you will definitely enjoy this," he commented and buried his face in Jason's neck, sucking and bitting as hard as he could, hands grabbing at his dick through his boxer shorts.

Feeling almost defenseless between Vaas and the tree, Jason let out a hot sigh and without any warning, Vaas shoved one hand down the front of his jeans, fully wrapping his fingers around Jason's flacid dick.

"I know you want me, Jason, you want me all over you don't you?" Vaas whispered heavily in to Jason's ear and used his opposite hand to choke him. Vaas had already crossed the 'excited' line and his hard dick was currently poking Jason in the thigh. The younger man shook and parted his lips. He shut his eyes and used the palms of his hands to press up against the foreign man's chest out of refusal. Vaas growled seductively and found Jason's emerald eyes, just before catching his lips again. His lips against Jason's were awfully dry and rough but the way he kissed and dipped his tongue inside, made the young man shiver.

He felt disgusted; his body was rebelling against him. "Vaas...!" Jason let out a wild gasp that had been cut short by lips again, sloppily kissed. 

**.**

Daisy was held down by one man while the other sat behind her on his knees and leaned over to kiss her. Her lips were drastically soft and sweet. The one pirate groaned in sudden pleasure while Daisy fought to get away. Forcefully, he let his tongue pierce through her lips and overpower her entire mouth, eager hands, dirty and calloused running down the sides of her creamy neck, passed her collarbone, and finally over warm mounds of fleshy goodness.

As that happened, Daisy closed her eyes and was suddenly flooded with a strange warmth; her entire being, her soul was reacting to this degradation in a way she hated. Her thoughts had erased Jason completely and soon, she was kissing the strange man right back. The opposite above her smiled and began to pull off her top.

"She's liking it," both of the dark skinned pirates teased, smiling up at each other, returning to the vulnerable woman in the grass. One took her lips and fondled her breasts, whilst the other tossed her top and worked at her pants. After being freed from the hot confines of her jeans, Daisy let out a irritated sigh and a little whimper once her sensitive clit was surrounded by a pair of hot lips. Her heart was beating out of control and the tingling sensations that he was giving her made her groan and hate herself for enjoying it.

Her chest tightened and her skin grew moist. She had completely forgotten about Jason and Vaas on the other side.

Lips swollen and red, Jason let out a silent gasp and his dick came to life in the hand of his enemy. Vaas only smiled at the feeling and reaction he had gotten out of him, using one hand to whack him, and the other stroking his lower abdomen. Jason swallowed and glared at the man before him, but that didn't stop him from breaking his own barriers and without any self-control, Jason pulled Vaas closer, and felt his warm lips against his neck again, with one knee between his now shaken thighs. These unwanted, greatly hated feelings were bringing Jason over the edge.

In a hurry, Vaas placed his hands on Jason's shoulders and flipped him around, crushing his stomach against the rough bark of the tree, grinding his hips in to Jason's ass. The American cursed, but all he got in return was a hard headbutt in to the tree, dazing him.

"I'll treat you good, hermano," Vaas purred in his ear, and began to remove his own dick from the front of his pants, humping Jason's clothed ass. Jason shut his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip as hard as he could, digging his fingers hard against the bark. He began to feel the need in Vaas's movements and he hated to admit it, but it was driving him mad. He wanted to feel that crazy man's dick stuff him completely. He felt awful for thinking so filthly, but his body wanted it, he wanted it.

"Say when Jason," Vaas placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck and got a mumbled curse in response. Jason was desperate, he was begging him to take him and his lovely ass pressed up against Vaas's dick was quite wonderful. Vaas snickered and continued to jerk Jason, using his other hand to pull down his pants. Jason didn't have to say another word, all he needed to do was rub his ass against him again and done.

"Now!" Jason cried out, and squeezed his eyes tighter, digging his fingers harder. His body was warm and his face was flush. Finally getting his pants down, Vaas let go of Jason's cock and spit in the palm of his own bandaged hands, carefully lining his head up with Mr. Brody's ass.

Jason's never had anal sex before but hell, this was going to happen. He was too flustered and too hot to stop now. Tangling his fingers in Jason's hair, Vaas eased himself inside his tight entrance, tightening his jaw and biting down hard on his bottom lip. It hurt, it fucking hurt! Vaas felt Jason shake and heard him curse from all the pain, but Vaas took a hold of his cock once again to soothe the burning in his ass. It began to work a little, but after every force of his dick, Vaas got a deep groan in response.

Jason wasn't liking it. Leaning in to Jason, the pirate king kissed the side of his neck, and slipped further inside Jason's hot body. The American cursed again and wiggled against the intruder halfway inside his ass; Vaas had a thick cock, not too thick but it was quite damaging to Jason's asshole.

"You are mine, hermano," Vaas whispered softly in to Jason's ear and pushed himself all the way in finally, admiring the hold the walls of Jason's ass had on him. Their bodies were warm against each other as they moved in unison. Curses were shared, groans were vicious and the sex was painfully wonderful. Jason melted against Vaas, letting Vaas take him completely as his own.

**::**

**E/N: Finally the end! Please tell me what you thought in reviews or messages. Vaas finally got what he wanted and there will be more Vaas/Jason in the near future! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
